


Happy Harley-Days

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Microfic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Barbara Gordon's trip to the Gotham Mall is interrupted by the appearance of an old enemy. But is all as it seems?
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Happy Harley-Days

“Thank ya very much!”

Even across Gotham, Barbara could pick out _that_ Brooklyn accent: _Harley Quinn_. As Barbara went to get a closer look, she suddenly burst into laughter. Harley had tried to disguise herself (with a comically large trench coat), but her red heels, complete with insignia, were left completely exposed, and was comically handing over fistfuls of cash to the jewelry store clerk, who could barely keep up with Harley’s frantic pace.

“Hey, whatcha laughing about?” Harley asked, spinning around to face her detractor. “Got something you wanna say?”

“Oh no, you’re fine. I was simply admiring your shoes”, Barbara giggled, trying her best not to glare at Harleen’s improvised civilian getup.

Harley scowled. “I KNEW something was wrong with this outfit!” She looked the woman in the wheelchair over inquisitively. Something about her seemed… _familiar_. But Harley was in a good mood, so she put it out of her mind. “Alright, Columbo, ya got me. You with the GCPD? Just tell me now if ya are, gimme a good head start.”

Barbara laughed. “No no, nothing like that. I was just wondering what _The_ Harley Quinn is doing _here_ of all places.”

Harley’s brows furrowed, and she bit her lip. “You got some nerve, lady. But fine, I guess I can tell ya. First, let’s get a drink, I’m parched from walking around in this ugly thing all afternoon.”

She cartoonishly pointed towards the yellow sign in the center of the mall’s food court. “S’on me.”

* * *

“So. Ives, ya know, she’s hard to buy for. It’s that whole redhead thing.”

Barbara glared, daring Harley to finish that thought.

Harley laughed nervously, sipping her lemonade a little too loudly. “Present company excluded. So, I’m trying to buy something for her, but you know, Miss All-Natural makes things a little tricky. But I came all the way out here to see if there was anything she’d like, and boom! Check out these babies!” Harley pulled out a pair of earrings, shining emeralds and rubies forming mistletoe. “Perfect, right? Pammy is always going on about the trees and the mountains and all the stuff, so I thought to myself, why not a little of both?”

Barbara smiled knowingly. “They’re perfect.”

“I know!” Harley beamed with pride. “You know lady, you’re good people.” She pulled out her wallet from inside the oversized coat and removed from it an index card which had been clumsily made to resemble an ordinary business card. “If ya need anything, just call the number on that there card, and I’ll do what I can. I gotta go, but you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Seeya round!”

Barbara looked at the card as she watched Harley dash into a nearby store to make her escape. _“Seeya round”, huh? I hope it’s more on days like these._

* * *

“Pammy, I’m home!” Harley exclaimed excitedly. Bursting into their apartment, the scent of fresh pine greeted her. “Miss me?”

Pamela planted a kiss on her lips.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
